


Naming

by JustFansHP



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5040430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustFansHP/pseuds/JustFansHP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura & Carmilla's son wants to know where does his name come from.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naming

**Author's Note:**

> Still very short. Still fluffy.  
> Enjoy!

Carmilla was reading on the couch when her son arrived.

"-Mooooom?  
-Yes, Willy boy? What's wrong?  
-Why did you call me William?"

Carmilla closed her book and put it on the table near her. She took her son in her laps.

"-Well, in fact it was your other mother's idea.  
-Mommy chose my name?  
-Yes. Let me tell you a story"

*Flashback*

Laura was pregnant. Her and Carmilla knew they were expecting a boy, but they didn't know how to call him yet. They wanted the best name.  
One morning, Laura brought breakfast to their room.

"-Good morning, sleepyhead!  
-Mmmorning. What time is it  
-10:50. I brought you breakfast.  
-You're the best! Is there a special occasion.  
-No. I just wanted to please my wife.  
-You're the one who's pregnante. I should be the one taking care of the other.  
-I'm not sick, Carm.  
-I know, sorry.  
-Anyway, I finally found the perfect name for our baby.  
-Really?  
-Yes. We're going to call him William."

And then Carmilla stopped looking at her breakfast and stared at Laura. She seemed shocked.

"-You want to name our son after my brother?  
-I know how much you loved him. And I know that if he wasn't possessed by the Dean, he would've fought with us at the end. Because he loved you, just like you loved him. So, I think our son should be named after him. Unless you don't want to."

Carmilla just took Laura in her arms. Hugging her tight. Whispering "thank yous" in her wife's ears.  
The pregnant woman could feel a some tears falling on her neck.

"-Sorry I cried on your tshirt.  
-That's ok, Carm.  
-I love you Laura Hollis-Karnstein.  
-I love you too Carmilla Karnstein-Hollis."

*End of the flashback*

"-And this is how you were named William.  
-You had a brother?  
-Yes.  
-Can I have one too?"

Carmilla bursted into a laugh. Finding funny how cute her son was.

"-Carmilla, what is happening here?  
-Our son wants a brother.  
-Too bad, we're expecting a girl. He's gonna be the brother.  
-Mommy's baby is a girl?  
-Yes dear, Mommy Laura's pregnante with a girl.  
-I'll be the brother?  
-Yes.  
-How are we gonna name her?  
-We don't know...  
-Betty  
-Betty? Like Elizabeth my old roomate?  
-Yes but just Betty. Elizabeth is too long. But she's kinda the reason why we met. And she didn't deserve to be killed by my mother.  
-Thanks Carm. Betty it will be then"

Laura came closer to her wife and kissed her.

"-Ewww that's gross!  
-You won't say that later kiddo.  
-Carm!"

Carmilla just laughed. Will and Laura joined her. What an happy family!


End file.
